Towers, including towers constructed for cellular communications, radio/TV transceivers and water towers require an FAA Certified lighting system that provides an unobstructed view to pilots. Current lighting systems typically require a crew to install and the installation costs are quite considerable. More importantly however is the incidence of injuries and ultimately fatalities associated with the lighting installation where human operators climb to the apex of towers. There exists a need for a safer and more cost effective system for lighting installation on towers.